


You Can Keep Me

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, POV Lisa, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa hasn't been fucked in six weeks and she plans on changing that tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> tumblr request: Lisa and Dean with anal sex

Lisa’s razor slid up her inner thigh, collecting the thin layer of lotion she’d spread on her already fairly smooth skin. She wasn’t taking any chances; she was going to be smooth as silk  - everywhere. A few awkward looks in a mirror gave her insight into what the problem might be. How long had it been since she did a little...landscaping? She doubted very much that her lack of maintenance had anything to do with the lack of attention she was receiving. Dean was exhausted every night, trudging in just as Ben was finishing the dishes. Ben would press the one minute express button on the microwave to just warm up Dean’s dinner, and before he was finished eating, Ben was showering and readying himself for bed.

By the time Lisa had drank her two glasses of wine while waiting for Dean to get out of the shower, she was beyond desperate, and he would kiss her on the forehead and sink into the mattress, a soft moan rolling out of him as he nearly instantly fell asleep.

It’s been six weeks.

For six weeks Lisa has been doing yoga and meditating, but she leaves more frustrated than ever because there’s no mediation - there is only a constant reminder of sex that she’s not having. It has become the mantra of a depressed and sexually frustrated mother of one. Six weeks. And that’s being generous. To be fair, Lisa hadn’t been properly fucked in nine weeks, which is inexcusable, god damn it. She’s beautiful. She’s harboring a man who drinks and works too hard, a man she may love more than she wants to, a man she is desperate to fuck.

Getting this worked up can only be bad for a girl.

The mirror shows Lisa the horror from beneath, urging her to pick up the razor and pull her skin this way and that, really make sure she hits the angles, get all the hair. If she wasn’t horrified at the thought, she’d get a Brazilian wax. But no, the humiliation she finds herself basking in as she hikes her leg up on the counter in her bathroom is better than strangers applying hot wax to your privates and ripping. No thanks, she’ll pass. _This is a work of art made to be eaten_ , she thought to herself, admiring her handiwork. Four hours of tweezing, shaving, waxing, oiling, lotioning, makeup, nails, and hair. She felt beautiful. Even if he did fall lazily into the bed she still felt this was worth it, just a late afternoon and early evening dedicated to giving herself a little self-care.

“I’m gone, Mom!” Ben yelled outside the door.

“See you tomorrow. Behave!” she called after him. The front door closed and locked behind him. Lisa sighed. She dabbed lavender oil in her hair, the base of her neck, and vanilla at her navel and just above her newly landscaped downstairs. It doesn’t matter if he has been up for six days straight, he’d make it a round week if he could spend it doing whatever he wants to me, she told herself. Falling asleep reading a book was not happening again. Staring at the ceiling contemplating mortgage reduction rates during a refinance was not the way to end a night when you look and smell like this.

Dean came home earlier than she expected. She had just arrived home and plated all the foods he loved in front of his seat at the table: bacon double cheeseburger from the diner down the road, fries from his favorite fast food joint, his favorite seasonal beer that was just stocked, and pie she had made herself earlier in the day. He was surprised. He was grateful. He stood in the kitchen after setting his bag down and hugged her for a full minute. He whispered his exhaustions, his apologies for being gone so much and his inattentiveness, and said he knew she deserved better; it was a conversation they’d had far too many times. She redirected him to the food before he could slip into another weekend of depression and isolation.

As he was finishing his food, Lisa took a deep breath and asked if he wanted ice cream with his pie. Of course the answer was yes, as she had assumed it would be. She stood and went to the kitchen with the plate and untied her robe, letting it fly open. She opened the freezer and got out the ice cream, her nipples pebbling at the chill. Lisa crossed back over to Dean with the pie à la mode and set it in front of him. Her breasts were exposed, her toned body standing comfortably next to him as if she were wearing her Sunday best. Dean looked between the plate and Lisa.

“Hey. What’s uh...what’s all this about, Lis?” he asked, a lump forming in his throat and his eyes traveling back up to hers.

“You,” she said quietly. “You being able to do whatever you want to me.”

Dean coughed and his eyebrows raised. “Anything I want?”

Lisa leaned forward, her breasts canting with her, hanging just inches from his arm. “Anything.”

Dean swallowed hard and shifted, adjusting himself. “Wow. Okay. Awesome.”

Lisa laughed quietly to herself as she caught his gaze. “You can eat the pie first.”

Dean looked relieved.

 

He couldn’t stop smiling through dessert, thanking her for dinner and impressed she’d made the pie herself. It seemed like he slowed down eating it after she mentioned that, savoring it a little more. Lisa sat across from him, her robe still open. It made her feel powerful. When he was finished and scraped the plate with his fork to get all the remnants, Dean asked about Ben and Lisa told him he wasn’t coming home that night. He smiled and dropped his fork.

Dean grabbed Lisa by the hand, and pulled her behind him as he ran up the steps to their room. She laughed melodically, so happy that she was finally getting what she so desperately needed. She shut the door behind them and turned around to find Dean already pushing her back against the door. She giggled as his hands grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head. He pressed himself against her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent as he rocked his hips toward her body. Lisa hummed, giddy with anticipation, feeling him harden through his jeans. She hoped that his sweet love-making would take the backseat to some more primal urges. Before she could catch herself, she heard the word _Please_ push past her lips in a desperate plea.

“Please what?” Dean asked, kissing her neck.

“Please fuck me.”

Dean let go of her arms and stepped back, his face turning devilishly courteous. He made a gesture for her to pass by him so she could get to the bed. Lisa almost curtsied as she skipped past him, noting that sparkle in his eye. She slid across the turned-down sheets on her robe and splayed herself out on her back, knees parted and slightly bent. Dean took off his shirt and jeans and kicked them into the corner of the room. He climbed onto the bed and sat back on his heels at the foot, looking at Lisa.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I am...more than okay,” he said, tilting his head as his eyes took in every inch of exposed skin. He ran his fingers up her legs to her knee and back down again.

Lisa beamed and shivered at the touch. She was almost embarrassed for how much she missed this and how much she needed it. Feeling brave, she slid her feet further apart, seductively dancing her fingers up her thighs. Dean licked his lips and smiled. His head dipped down and he kissed the inside of her thigh. He ran his thumb down the strip of hair she’d left and bit his lip as he looked up to her. Lisa smiled, mimicking the reaction. Her head fell back and she covered her face; her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Dean nuzzled the inside of her thighs and kissed her skin. He ran his thumb down her lips and back up to her clit. He massaged her gently before he replaced his thumb with his mouth. He licked and lavished her, letting his bottom lip drag up her skin when he paused. He seemed to enjoyed the tease, Lisa squirming beneath his warm breath. Her fingers threaded into this hair as he moved his fingers inside her, massaging and curling, while his tongue rhythmically flicked against her. Lisa moaned, and smiled as she felt her eyelids flutter. Dean’s mouth and fingers worked slow and sensuously until Lisa fell apart beneath him.

He didn’t give her a moment to gather herself. Lisa sat up and saw his cock already dripping as he sidled up and pushed inside her. He rolled his hips, and Lisa couldn’t even be mad at his slow rhythm. Dean leaned down and mouthed her breast, his sighs of pleasure rippling over her skin. He slowed to a stop and pulled himself out of her and motioned for Lisa to roll over. Lisa turned to her stomach and went ass up, her legs a little shaky. Dean’s fingers rubbed her cunt, pulling her slick up and over her hole. Her chest tightened. It had been a very, very long time since he’d been in her ass, and she got off on the taboo of it. She arched her back, her rear end raised and arms braced while she relaxed and tried to enjoy the sensation. Lisa avoided overthinking the scandalous act; this was not a night to wonder about whether other moms on the block enjoyed taking it in the ass.

Dean’s thumb rolled over her hole with her slick and finally pressed into her. He climbed off the bed momentarily and retrieved lubricant from the bedside drawer. Lisa took a deep breath, the cool sensation making her twitch. She relaxed herself as she felt him lining up behind her, his hands massaging her full cheeks, lifting and spreading them. Lisa could see his face in her mind, worked up and contemplative. The pressure started as he unhurriedly pushed into her, his hand gripped tightly to her hip. She felt the end of his heavy exhale roll up her spine and let out one of her own. Her eyes fluttered again as he filled her. Lisa reached for her clit as Dean started his rhythm, pulling her hips toward him as he fucked into her. Her mouth gaped open, sharp breaths escaped as she rolled her clit. The burn and the pressure drove her to illicit pleasure, the level of which she wasn’t sure she could ever admit to without blushing to death. She felt her muscles clench as she started to reach orgasm. Dean backed out of her as she came and before she grew uncomfortable, and before he would come as she tightened around him.

He moved back to more familiar territory, a gentle pace at first while he tried to avoid coming. Lisa appreciated the effort - on occasion when he got too worked up, he would slow for a moment or stop completely, letting it pass, not wanting to go early and be done before Lisa was close. Tonight she was working on her third orgasm. He thrust into her, the angle one that the both of them enjoyed a little too much. Lisa loved the sound of Dean’s body crashing against hers as he fucked her. It took everything she had to not go completely limp and let her upper body fall and just let him go until he couldn’t anymore. She felt a drop of sweat from Dean’s brow fall onto her back. Deciding to amp things up a bit despite knowing it meant it would be over soon, she pushed up on all fours and pushed back against him, rebounding against his drives, his thighs hitting against hers. His hand wrapped around her hair and he restrained himself from pulling, but grabbed her shoulder for leverage. Lisa felt another orgasm coming. Her walls tightened and rolled. Dean moaned _fuck, Lis_ as he came, which brought Lisa to cry out after a chorus of _oh fuck_ s as she washed over him.

The two fell back on the bed.

“That was...wow,” Dean said, breathing heavily.

“Fuck me,” Lisa said.

“I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure I just did.”

Lisa laughed and turned her face to his. “Shower?”

“Can you walk?” Dean asked.

“Oh, so sure of yourself.”

“I’m only asking because I’m not sure that I can.”

Lisa got up, grabbed Dean’s forearms, and pulled until he was getting off the bed on his own.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

“So I heard,” Lisa teased. She walked shakily to the bathroom with Dean right behind her and started the shower. She held her hand in the water, waiting for it to warm. Dean pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. “I love you, Dean.”

“You too.” He kissed the top of her head. “Don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I don’t know, but if you keep that up, you can keep me.”

 


End file.
